My Sinful Love
by Screaming.Banshee666
Summary: Edward leaves Bella she drastically changes her look, and someone unkown shows up on her door step in the dead of night. who could it be? Is Bella going to move on from her heart break or will her heart become frigid and covered in ice? Read and Find Out! rated M for lemons ... first fanfic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"_**I'm coming with you," I growled stubbornly at Edward.**_

"_**You silly little human, don't you understand I **_**don't want****_ you to come with me. You are the reason why we are moving. You're not good for the family and I all you do is bring death with every breath you take, put that burden on someone else who wants the responsibility!" he yelled back at me and I cowered back at his aggressiveness._**

"_**But you love me why would you say these things?"**_

"_**Can't you see you stupid human? You were a toy the whole time and you're way too much work to just be a toy. Now behave and go back to your father and don't be so reckless or you're going to make the man die before his time comes." **_

_**And with those final words the love of my life disappeared before my eyes. I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.**_

"_**WHYYYYYY?!" I sobbed.**_

_**Curling up in a ball on the cold forest floor I cried my heart out to the only person I will ever love and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.**_

_**I woke up with a sore throat and my body soaking wet and frozen to the bone. I slowly stood up and walked back to my home thankful that I didn't go too deep in the forest or I would have been lost. As I make my way to the house I think of everything that has happened in the last year since I moved to Forks, every kiss, every touch, every time he told me he loved me and wouldn't leave me. Then I think of how he was always trying to buy me things, Alice too and how she was always wanting to play dress up like I was some fucking charity case... oh my god! I was a toy! I was just to blinded by love and their affection to notice, I was just for their entertainment. But I still don't understand why they went through all the trouble this past year, wouldn't have just been easier to drain my sorry ass?**_

_**I rushed up the stairs to the bathroom as fast as my frozen body would let me, and quickly hop into the steaming hot shower scorching my body when I first get in.**_

_**I keep running everything through my mind and my anger keeps rising by the second. How fucking dare they! Think of me as useless and a fucking charity case they have no right to judge me just because they are immortal. There are many things about me they long for that they can't have because they are forever frozen just like my heart.**_

_**I swear to myself I'm never going to let this happen to me ever again it's time to change and I'm changing now.**_

_**I quickly finish my shower and dry myself off blow drying my hair. I get my scissors and start layering and thinning my hair until my hair is emo style, quickly run to my room where I have some black and red hair dye and bleach. I quickly die all my hair black then set out bleaching two strips of my hair in the front and running red dye over the bleach. As I rinse everything out blow dry my hair again and straighten it I am satisfied I look different. I put some heavy black eyeliner on and slip on a pair of black skinny jeans black and gray plad shirt and black converse. Take out some of my saving that I had stashed in my closet and hop in my truck looks like little innocent Bella Swan is going to get her first tattoo ha!**_

_**I drive to Port Angeles and pull up to the tattoo shop Global Invasion and quickly rush inside. There's a girl sitting at the counter with tattoos and piercing everywhere.**_

_**She looks up from her magazine, " What can I do for ya girly?"**_

"_**I want to get tattoo and a few piercings," I smiled widely at her.**_

"_**Blaze! We got a costumer!" she screams over her shoulder.**_

_**A man to be about 6"2' comes over very lanky but still muscled with tattoos everywhere one giant ear gauge and a septum piercing with black hair and blue eyes. **_

_**He looks me up and down, "follow me to the back."**_

_**I quickly say thank you to the receptionist and follow Blaze to the back of the tattoo parlor.**_

" _**Do you have an idea of what you would like to get?" he questioned.**_

" _**Yes I want a dieing willow tree on my side from my hip to around my rib cage and I want there to be a girl sitting under the tree looking up crying."**_

"_**You put a lot of thought in this didn't you?"**_

" _**No I thought of it as I drove over here," I replied looking down.**_

" _**Someone must have hurt you bad, well go sit in the front while I draw this out and see if you like it."**_

_**I quickly returned to the front, " so who do I go to for the piercings? Thought I might as well do them while I'm waiting."**_

_**The women smirked at me, " That's where I come in darling, come sit down and tell me what you want done."**_

_**I sat down in the black leather chair, " I would like my septum, snake bites, and belly button pierced," I quickly replied.**_

"_**I think the snake bits and septum will be to harsh for your soft face so how to cheek bone dermals and spider bites and a nostril plus the belly?"**_

" _**Your the professional do what you think is best, I'm just looking for pain."**_

"_**Trust me you got it."**_

_**She quickly went to work first piercing my belly button with a black ring, then two black studs for my spider bites on the right side of my lip, and two diamond studs for my dermals, and a thick silver hoop in my nostril. I looked in the mirror and was shocked I have never looked this good I'm glad I told her to do what's best I still look feminine but you can tell I can take pain. **_

" _**Hey broken girl come check out my sketch!" Blaze shouted from the back room, I quickly paid for my piercings and rushed to the back. **_

_**He looked up, "Nice work!"**_

_**I blushed, " thanks, so let me see the sketch."**_

_**He moved out of the way and I gasped it was exactly exactly what I was wanting but so much better then what I had pictured in my mind, "It's perfect let's get this baby on."**_

"_**Do you want to do it in one sitting?"**_

"_**Yes sir!" I saluted him.**_

" _**Then take off your shirt and lay on the table on your side,do you want it in black and white or color?"**_

"_**black and white."**_

_**Three hours later I walk out of Global Invasion with the biggest smile on my face that I've ever had.**_

_**I quickly drive home and notice Charlie still isn't home since his cruiser isn't there and all the house lights are still off, but there was a big black suburban in my driveway where Charlie parks.**_

"_**What the fuck?" I whisper out loud wondering who is here.**_

_**I slowly turn off the truck and get out heading over to the suburban. Four figures come out and close their car doors all at once. Then I realized there are four human drinking vampires standing in front of me. One had a body just like Emmett the male standing next to him had a body type like Jasper's just had long brown hair instead, then another male couple inches shorter then his male companions with kind of long emo styled hair that was brown, boy was he hot! And also there was a female that looked to be about 4"7' with bright blonde hair but the male standing next to her had similar facial features I wonder if they are twins?**_

" _**Is there something that you guys need?" I ask hesitantly.**_

_**The shorter male looked me in the eyes for the first time and my hole body warmed up and my heart beat sped up, "we are looking for you young Isabella," he smiled.**_

_**Allright guys I hope you enjoy! My first story so please advice and reviews! Thank you for reading I shall post another chapter tomorrow! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**So are you here to kill me?" I asked in a monotone voice.**_

_**They looked at me shocked.**_

"_**Ha figures so who sent you that cunt bitch Victoria? Huh no maybe it was that piece of shit Cullen coven they didn't want to get precious hands dirty with a little ol' human like me so they send someone else to kill their pet huh?!" I shouted.**_

_**They continued to look at me with mouths dropped and eyes bulged.**_

"_**Will someone fucking answer me!"**_

_**The blonde was the first to come out of their trance and she snarled, "Show a little more respect to your superiors you little spoiled child!"**_

"_**Spoiled child? Spoiled child! You know what you midget bitch FUCK YOU! There's nothing fucking superior about you, you may have abnormal abilities but I can do a lot more important shit than you can bitch!"**_

_**She growled and tried to lunge herself at me, but the shorter male grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the ground and snarled in her face, "You harm a fucking hair on her head Jane and I will kill you myself!" he snapped his teeth at her in another warning.**_

"_**How can you choose this worthless human over me Alec?! I'm your twin for Christ sakes!"**_

"_**Ha! I knew you were twins! And you better watch who you're calling worthless bitch only thing you're good at is being so short you can suck dick with out bending your knobbly ass knees hoe!" where in the hell is all this coming from I've never talked to anyone like this in my entire life oh well it's entertaining hehe.**_

_**The two other males burst out in laughter falling on the floor rolling around, "That's the funniest shit I've ever heard! Oh god we are definitely keeping her now she's fucking hilarious!" he looks at me. "You're my new best friend now."**_

_**I giggled... He reminded me of Emmett in a way, "Sorry but I'm not going to be some pet again can't deal with that shit."**_

"_**A pet? who kept you as a pet that is crude no you will join the guard I can tell that Aro is going to love you already you're a feisty thing aren't you?" the lanky brunette questioned.**_

" _**Eh I used to not be so feisty just had to be used and my heart broken for this side of me to come out," shrugged my shoulders. "So what is your guys' names?" I looked between the Emmett and Jasper look a likes.**_

_**The big one stood up, " My name is Felix my new best friend," he grinned bowing slightly.**_

_**Next the lanky one stood, " And I am the sensual Demitri," he waggled his eyebrows at me and also bowing slightly.**_

"_**Well it's nice to meet you Felix, Demitri, and Alec," I smiled. " Though I can't say it's a pleasure meeting Jane," I spat at the end.**_

"_**Oh my god I love you!" Felix shouted and ran up to me and gave me a big hug and I cried out in pain as he hit my side tattoo too hard. Fuck that hurts!**_

_**Before I could see Alec had easily yanked Felix off me and him on the floor while crouching protectively over me, I looked at Alec's back shocked and felt moisture begin to pool between my legs. What the hell is this?**_

_**Alec quickly turns to me with worried eyes and starts smelling me, " are you okay? Did he break a bone or anything?" he started touching my body checking for injuries and touched my side and I cried out in pain. He quickly lifted the side of my shirt and his eye widen before I heard him lowly growl.**_

"_**You got a tattoo? How fresh is it?" Alec asked.**_

"_**I just left the tattoo parlor from getting it done I also just got my piercings done there also."**_

"_**Sweet she's a total bad ass! And Alec don't ever handle me like that again do you understand me because next time I will not hesitate to rip your dick off man that was uncalled for I didn't know that she had a tattoo seriously you and Jane take your jobs to seriously!" Felix shouted.**_

"_**I take my job very seriously when it comes to my mate Felix!" Alec shouted louder.**_

_**Everyone around gasped even me... Is that when I look into his eyes my body warms up like that and how his hands fee really good on my hips hmm I wonder if he knows that he's rubbing circles with his thumbs.**_

"_**Cool seems like I keep on moving mate from mate!" threw my hands in the air turning around heading to my house. I'm hungry and want something to eat dammit they can kiss my ass I have needs.**_

_**They quickly follow behind me. Oh yeah you guys are totally invited inside yeah make yourselves at home mother fuckers. I snorted out loud and they looked at me curiously I just continued to the kitchen.**_

_**Pulled everything out that I needed and started to make myself chicken broccoli casserole yummmmm :).**_

_**As soon as it was done I quickly pulled it out of the oven and got me a big mountain on my plate and went to the living room where they were waiting for me. **_

" _**Wow for someone so small you sure can eat a lot Isabella," Felix commented.**_

" _**It's Bella and this is just the first helping haha!"**_

_**Their eyes bulged out.**_

" _**Great not only did my twin brother mate before me he mated with a human... and not just a human a fat human."**_

_**I picked up the vase next to me and threw it at her face watching it shatter on her, " fuck you bitch I have a high metabolism which means I have to eat more to keep my calorie count up stupid ass cunt!"**_

_**Everyone was staring at Jane all crazy, " how did you not catch that?" Alec asked.**_

" _**she caught me off guard!" Jane shouted.**_

" _**wow a human caught you off guard that's official Jane you are a fucking idiot! Some vampire you are and you're superior?" Felix spat at her.**_

_**I really like this guy doesn't even know me and is standing up for me against his own coven and kind? Sweet!**_

"_**Okay let's stop insulting Jane because she's the first handicap vampire known to the world," I giggled and she growled then Alec did also, I went and sat on his lap. "Thank you," I kissed his cheek and he looked at me and purred.**_

"_**Awe cute! You can be my kitty!" I bit his nose and ran my hands threw his hair and he purred louder I giggled again. "So does anyone want to start explaining why you're here?" I asked leaning into Alec eating my food.**_

_**He nuzzled my neck purring more and I giggled. Maybe he really is my mate Edward never did this kind of cute shit. **_

"_**I got to admit you guys do make a cute couple," Jane complimented. " Why we are here is to locate you and bring you back to Volterra to meet our kings they have learned of your abilities and are quite impressed that you abilities show as a human and figure they will be twice as stronger when your immortal."**_

"_**Thanks Jane …. just wait till I'm done eating write my dad a letter and pack the stuff I need and we can go," I stated as I snuggle my body closer to Alec's and he purrs more and kisses my neck the moisture pulls between my legs again. And he sniffs and starts to growl in my ear.**_

" _**Very naughty Isabella," Alec coos and nips my ear making me wetter, he takes a longer breath through his nose and purrs more and I can feel his hardness and I gulp.**_

_**I quickly eat my food write Charlie a letter...well more like a note pack all my good clothes and we were on the road. We quickly got to Port Angeles and I was ushered onto a private jet. Alec guided me to a door in the back and found that it was a bedroom he closed the door and locked it. Then laid on the king size bed and patted the spot next him. I slowly crawled up the bed and laid next to him.**_

"_**Sleep my Bella," he whispered into my ear, and quickly I fel into a wonderful dream...**_

Well there you guys go another chapter I hope you enjoyed it I think making Bella more aggressive is going to be perfect for this story because you need to touch for hardships right? Strength is what keeps you going it motivates you.


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up to a cold tingly sensation on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes and look up into a pair of beautiful ruby eyes, and I realize that Alec stayed with my the whole time. I blushed deeply thinking of all the things I could have said in my sleep._

"_You are quite interesting when you sleep you know that?"_

"_So I have been told," I grumbled._

_He let out a melodic laugh and kissed my cheek, " well I'm going to leave you to your own to get ready we land in 20 minutes," with that he quickly exited the bedroom._

_Happily jumping in the shower and tending to all my hygienic needs I quickly got dressed and headed out to sit with everyone else._

_I sat down on the couch next to Alec quickly curling my self around him since he comforts me as I realize that I'm going to meet the powerful beings in the painting that Carlisle had in his office and my feelings were getting the best of me._

_Alec caressed my cheek, " what is wrong my angel?"_

"_I just worried about meeting Aro, Marcus, and Caius..."_

" _How did you even know all their names?" Jane asked eying me._

" _I've known about your kind for quite some time now Jane."_

_She snarled,"How?!"_

"_I was dating Edward Cullen for a year as a matter of fact he just dumped me yesterday him and his family took off, and I don't know where they are."_

" _How could they disobey the rules so carelessly when Carlisle lived with the masters for a century?" Felix questioned me._

" _I have no idea obviously the Cullen family don't have all their braincells they must lose them from their diet choice," I snickered._

"_Obviously! Wait till the masters find out about Carlisle's treason, death will be put to the entire coven immediately I'm sure."_

_I felt my eyes widen in horror. I know they left with out saying goodbye but they are still my family and I don't want them all to perish just Edward and Alice because I honestly think everyone else was innocent and truly loved me. I will have to talk to the kings when we get to Volterra. _

_Soon after then plane landed and we quickly made our way to the black limo that was parked waiting for us and we were on our way to the castle. I was amazed by all the beautiful scenery around me not believing that this was going to be my new home I'm so excited to start this new chapter in my life!_

_Few minutes later the limo was parked in front of this glorious castle and I felt my mouth drop in it's beauty not believing that this was going to be my home for an eternity._

"_Wow," I whispered as quietly as possible but my mates ended up hearing me anyways, stupid vampires and their super hearing :/._

_We entered and their was a human receptionist and greeted us with a bright smile, "welcome back I see your mission was successful," she looked at me. "Welcome to Volterra Isabella I hope you enjoy your time here."_

"_I hope so to and thank you," I smiled back and we walked to an elevator where Jane pressed in a certain code._

"_Who is that?"_

"_That is Gianna our receptionist she will be one of us one day," Felix replied._

_I just nodded my head and the elevator doors open to this beautiful marble hallway and I was leaded to these to giant stone doors. We quickly enter and there sitting in front of me was the three most deadliest vampires of the worl the Volturi kings, I shivered._

_Aro quickly stood up and bowed, "Isabella welcome to our home."_

"_Thank you for umm inviting me, it really is beautiful here."_

"_I'm glad you have taken a liking to our home since you as well know that the reason you were brought here is to join us in immortality."_

"_Yes I'm very aware but may I make a request?"_

"_Of course my daughter the future princess of the Volturi may make any request she likes."_

_I looked at him shocked, " I do not wish to be turned immediately there's still some human things that I would like to experience before I'm turned."_

"_As you wish Isabella you have two months before your turned," he turned and looked at his brothers. " Do you both agree with me?"_

_They both nodded their heads, " I see you and our Alec are mates your bond is very strong I can only imagine how strong it will be when you are turned," Marcus stated._

" _Yes my Isabella is very extraordinary! When she first exited her vehicle on her property yesterday Jane and I used our gifts so we could make an easy escape but she was able to block our powers! I can only imagine she would have such a strong mating pull to me even as a human," Alec stated proudly kissing my cheek._

_I blushed from all the praise I was getting, " she's also very feisty masters you should have seen her put our Jane in her place it was very entertaining to watch she will be a fierce warrior in her next life," Felix chuckled remember the scene that had taken at my home yesterday and laughed myself._

"_Well I'm sure you want to settle into your new home so we will let you retire to yours and Alec's quarters there will be a meal bought to your room shortly I'm sure your famished from your travels," Aro said._

" _Yes thank you for your hospitality," I looked at the three kings._

_Alec quickly ushered me out of the room guiding me through several halls and staircases. This place is like a maze! I'm going to need a map or I'm surely to get lost and that wouldn't be very pleasant since there are many vampires here, and I'm not sure how well all of them have control of their blood lust._

_We soon made it to our room and I was once again amazed there was a huge four post bed with black certain hung around it for more privacy and a beautiful crimson and silver bed spread. The walls were of a gray colored marble there was a fire place and a black leather couch in front of it, a desk with a advanced computer and desk chair a giant walk-in closet, and a very luxurious bathroom with a gigantic shower and bath that looks like each could fit about 15 people in it._

" _I love our room! Did you decide on the decorations all on your own?" _

" _Yes silver, red and black are my favorite colors and they go together very well," Alec replied to my question. " I'm glad you approve of the room I would have changed it if you didn't like it._

" _So not necessary but do you mind if I take a shower?"_

"_Sure... Do you need help?" he smirked at me._

" _I'm sure I'll be fine why don't you get yourself ready to spend the night with me?" I winked at him as I head to the bathroom leaving the door open knowing that he would watch me take my clothes off and quickly wash my self and shaved._

_Tonight I'm losing my virginity..._

WARNING! Lemons will be in the next chapter! Please review for my very vivid imagination, need some more reviews I'd say at least 10 to right a new chapter. Also like advice if there is any to give, and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly slipped on the silk robe that was hanging on a hook next to the shower it was pink so I figured it was for me. Slowly walked into the bedroom trembling with excitement. I may not exactly love Alec yet, but I know our relationship is right and soon I will be able to give him my hole heart but for now he can have my body.

I took a quick intake of breath when I saw him laying on the bed shirtless reading a book, I could feel moisture running down my thighs all ready oh yeah this is a great idea!

I saw his nostrils flare and he looked up at me with lust filled eyes, "mmmm my love your arousal smells divine!"

I deeply blushed and walked over to his side of the bed. Slowly opening my robe, "maybe you'd like a little taste?" I aksed biting my lip.

He growled and grabbed me by the hips and threw me on the bed. I giggled as I laid spread out for my lover to see. He pulled me to the edge of the bed as he kneeled and and made a long slow lick of my dripping sex.

I cried out in pleasure never feeling something this intense in my life


End file.
